


Incompletos

by TamaraMerello



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Sweet, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraMerello/pseuds/TamaraMerello
Summary: Cuando Tony tenía 17 años, sus padres se divorciaron. Como Howard no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver con el fracasado de su hijo, Tony se fue con María y, sin que nadie se lo ofreciera, cambio su apellido a Carbonell.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Incompletos

Cuando Tony tenía 17 años, sus padres se divorciaron. Como Howard no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver con el fracasado de su hijo, Tony se fue con María y, sin que nadie se lo ofreciera, cambio su apellido a Carbonell.

Tony siempre había querido ser un chico normal. Pero habiendo entrado a la universidad a los 14, jamás lo había logrado. Ahora podía intentarlo.

Si bien la familia de María no era tan acaudalada como la de Howard, no se quedaban atrás. Sin embargo, Tony siempre había querido el trabajo a medio tiempo que todos los muchachos de su edad tenían.

A los 18 empezó a trabajar en una pequeña cafetería cerca del campus universitario local. Todos los días le servía café a múltiples estudiantes y profesores. A Tony se le hacía entretenido ver pasar a tanta gente y le gustaba hablar con los clientes.

…

María estaba encantada. Por fin podía ver a su hijo florecer, veía como volvía a ser el chico dulce y carismático que era antes de la universidad, antes de que su padre volcase en él todas sus frustraciones.

…

Tony vio entrar al rubio por primera vez un viernes. Era alto, con hombros anchos y una cintura estrecha. Parecía esculpido por los dioses. Tony no pudo resistirse a coquetearle. Sintió regocijo al ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Steve se volvió un cliente habitual, y los días que tenía libres los gastaba en la pequeña cafetería. Más allá del coqueteo, hablaron mucho, mientras Tony preparaba café para llevar, el rubio se sentaba en las banquetas de la barra, y, café tras café, hablaba con Tony hasta el horario de cierre.

Tony se enteró que Steve estudiaba Artes, el rubio tenía 23 años y le faltaba poco para graduarse. Tony le contó que le gustaba construir cosas, al principio no le dijo que tenía dos doctorados acumulando polvo, no quería ser excluido como antaño. A los universitarios, al menos todos los que conoció en su tiempo en el MIT, no solía gustarles que un niño estudiara con ellos, mucho menos saber que era mucho más inteligente; pero cuando ya eran amigos, le dijo todo a Steve. El rubio no parecía sorprendido…

Poco a poco Tony se dio cuenta de que pensaba en el rubio más tiempo del habitual. Se dio cuenta de que Steve le gustaba. Pero no se atrevía a decirle nada…

Un día Steve llegó diciendo que estaba emocionado, pues su compañero de cuarto estaba por volver de un intercambio. Hace meses que no lo veía y ya lo echaba de menos.

Si esa declaración puso algo celoso a Tony, él no lo dijo.

Steve dejo de venir. No sin previo aviso, explico que tenía exámenes y que iba a estar ocupado. Pero Tony lo extrañó.

Un martes, cuando ya habían pasado dos semanas sin tener noticias de Steve, entró a la cafetería un chico que no había visto antes. Era alto, tenía el cabello largo y un aura algo oscura a su alrededor.

James no era lo que parecía, donde había rasgos duros y marcados, también había una sonrisa dulce y simpática. Siempre había una palabra ingeniosa entre sus labios. Tony era un coqueto nato, entonces, cuando James le coqueteó, Tony le siguió el juego.

Hasta que un día, caminando por el parque que rodeaba el campus, vio a Steve y a James tomados de la mano. Tony era muchas cosas. Pero jamás se interpondría en una relación.

…

Cuando Steve entró a la cafetería un viernes a comprar café, se fue con un nuevo amigo. Tony, con su coqueteo, le recordaba a su compañero de cuarto. Bucky se había ido a Rumania hacia casi 6 meses. Steve lo echaba de menos.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a pasar más y más tiempo con Tony. El chico comenzó a gustarle cada vez más. Era inteligente y risueño. Sentía que el castañito era lo que les faltaba a él y Bucky, sentía que Tony podría complementarlos.

Pero no podía decidirlo él solo, por eso, cuando Bucky volvió, le dijo que tenía que conocerlo.

…

Cuando James conoció al chico del que Steve tanto le había hablado, supo que Steve estaba en lo cierto. El pequeño mocoso era todo fuego y perspicacia. Era una pequeña cosita sarcástica. James lo para con ellos.

…

Cuando los exámenes de Steve terminaron, volvió a gastar sus tardes en la cafetería. Pero ahora no iba solo. Iba con Bucky. Las cosas se pusieron raras. Tony dejó de coquetearle a Steve. Dejó de responder al coqueteo de James. No era distante, no dejo de hablar con ellos, no los ignoro. Solo dejo de lado el coqueteo usual.

Tony incluso pareció un poco aterrado, notó Steve, cuando vio a Bucky coquetearle como de costumbre.

De la nada, Tony lanzó una pregunta que esclareció toda la cuestión.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

Antes de que pudieran responder, la campana de la puerta sonó, anunciando la llegada de un cliente. Cuando Tony volteo, para preguntarle que quería llevar, soltó un grito de alegría.

― Rhodey!! ― Tanto Steve como James sintieron los celos crecer cuando vieron como el Cataño daba la vuelta a la barra para abrazar al muchacho que acababa de entrar. El hombre era alto, tenía una postura recta, debía rondar los veintitantos. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

―Tones, respira mocoso, te vas a asfixiar. Tu madre me dijo que estarías aquí. Estoy de licencia. Quería venir a verte.

…

Para Tony, la llegada de Rhodey fue la salvación. No sabe porque les preguntó eso. Llevaba días tratándolos con normalidad. Pero quería saberlo. Quería saber porque coqueteaban con él, sentía que estaban jugando. Ellos veían lo que él había intentado, probablemente se reían a sus espaldas, viendo con quien se avergonzaba más.

Dios, se sentía tan estúpido.

Tony les presentó a Rhodey, y su amigo los inspecciono sin sutileza. Tony creía que ellos podrían llevarse bien…

Bueno, no se llevaban bien. Todos los días que Rhodes estuvo de visita lo acompaño a la cafetería. No quería perder ni un segundo y Tony no podía dejar de trabajar. Durante las visitas del moreno, Steve y James se dedicaban a lanzarle miradas que matarían de miedo a cualquiera, pero a Rhodes lo tenían sin cuidado. Él sabía porque lo miraban así y, sinceramente, lo estaba disfrutando un poco.

Entonces, al tercer día, Rhodes decidió que ya era momento de liberar un poco de tensión, al hablar sobre su pareja. Tal vez así dejarían de enviarle dagas con la mirada. Funciono…a medias.

…

Dos días después de la partida de Rhodey, Tony fue acorralado a las afueras de la cafetería. Antes de saber que estaba pasando, tenía los labios de James sobre los suyos.

El beso fue todo dulzura y delicadeza. Nada similar al que le dio Steve segundos después. Steve era todo diente y pasión violenta. Lo besó como si lo necesitase para sobrevivir.

Cuando se apartaron, Tony no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

― Pe-pensé que ustedes…

― Si, estamos saliendo. ― lo corto el rubio. ― Pero también queremos salir contigo.

― Si... espera ¿qué?

― Desde que empezamos a salir sabíamos que faltaba algo, habíamos sido amigos por años, pero la relación se sentía incompleta…

―Entonces. ― continuo James. ― un día vimos una pareja de tres personas. Eran tres, y se veía tan felices, que pensamos ¿y si eso es lo que falta? Pero nadie aprecia cuadrar con nosotros. Si a alguien le gustaba Steve, no le gustaba yo. Y si a alguien le gustaba yo. No le gustaba Steve…

― Entonces llegaste tú. Todo caótico, brillante, sarcástico y coqueto. Y sabía que te quería en mi vida. Y solo podía rogar que Bucky también te quisiera en la suya…

― Y diablos bombón, sí que te quiero.

― Y si tú quieres… esto podría ser una cosa… Entonces, Tony ¿Quieres salir con nosotros? ― le preguntaron como si hubiese alguna posibilidad de que Tony dijera que no. Como si él no estuviera patéticamente enamorado de ellos.

― Yo…Si, por supuesto que quiero salir con ustedes.

Entonces Tony fue besado de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer!!  
> sígueme en Facebook  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tony-centric-fanfics-100745048739043


End file.
